1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hull constructions and more particularly to the construction of the hulls of such pleasure and sporting equipment as water toboggans, knee boards, surfboards, surfskis, sailboards and water skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment of the kind specified has been most popular with water sports enthusiasts for many years. Various attempts have been made to optimize manoeuvrability of such equipment. Most such attempts have centred on overall article shape and material of construction. In the case of surfboards, for example, experiments with one or more fins have been evidenced and the lengths and weights of boards have decreased dramatically in recent times.
Until recently little or no attention has been paid to the construction and contouring of the hull surface. Most recent hull constructions have incorporated a plurality of parallel grooves extending over all or most of the hull surface, each groove being parallel to the axis of symmetry on the board itself. Such constructions offer some improvement in board maneuverability but problems still arise in that, for example, it is difficult to complete a 360.degree. turn on such a board when towed by a speedboat.